


You put your arms around me (and I’m home)

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow Season 4 Stories [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x05 missing moment, F/M, Friendship, Grief, Loss, Reunion, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Oliver reunite - Arrow 4x05 missing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You put your arms around me (and I’m home)

 

Inspired by this[ gifset](http://likedevils.tumblr.com/post/132587443706)

* * *

 

She’s alive. 

She’s living and breathing right across from him, currently being engulfed by her family.

They did it. She is alive. And this time she is really Sara. 

It’s been a good ten minutes since they came back from wherever it is they went to retrieve Sara’s soul, but his heart is still trying to beat its way out of his chest. If it weren’t for his firm grip on Felicity and her tight embrace around his torso, he would have probably collapsed to the floor.

A part of his brain reminds him that he shouldn’t really be surprised. Sara seems to have the life span of cats - if the whole nine lives thing is to be believed - how many times has he lost her only to have her come back?

He would have laughed at her constant evasion of death if he weren’t so exhausted.

Then the family reunion is over and Sara meets his eyes with her own tired gaze.

They just stand there silently looking at each other, taking the other in. 

He feels Felicity’s arms push him towards her and only then realises that she let him go. A quick glance at her face shows him that she is teary eyed and smiling at the both of them. 

“Go,” she mouths at him, giving him yet another push.

He meets her in the middle of the podium, on almost the exact spot he’d laid her unconscious body previously.

She reaches her arms out for him and he sinks into her. His own arms wrap protectively around her, it’s instinct at this point - one around her back and another is pressing her head into his chest.

God, he’s missed her. So damned much.

“Thank you.” Sara whispers into his chest, so quietly that only he can hear, her grip around him as tight as his is.

“You have got to stop dying on me,” he sighs, his shoulders sagging. “That’s four times now.” 

If anyone around them reacts to that number, they don’t notice.

He wants to take her away and talk to her, tell her everything that has happened since they lost her. How everything went to shit, how lost they were. He wants to tell her about what he had to do in order to make sure all of them were safe from the League - because if there is one person who would understand it would be Sara.

“I’d like to say there won’t be a fifth one, but my track record would suggest otherwise.” She’s cracking jokes in times like this - typical Sara.

“Not funny,” and yet he chuckles at her horrible statement.

Sara’s head dips to the side then, in a gesture that’s all too familiar to Oliver. She’s exhausted.  He can’t blame her.

They’ll have time to catch up on everything. For once there’s no hurry. 

He’ll have time to tell her everything and hope that by the end of it she won’t kill him for marrying Nyssa, and giving the ring to Malcolm. Then again, he’d deserve it. He knows all too well that if there’s one person who can take him down if they put their mind to it, it’s Sara. Yet, knowing her, she’d probably launch on a “rescue Nyssa and annul the marriage, first. Pummel Ollie, second” kind of mission. He would help her every step of the way. It was the least he could do.

He takes a step back and presses a kiss to her forehead. 

“You need rest. We’ll have time to catch up later.”

She nods and goes back to her father, who wraps an arm around her and leads her out of the lair with her sister following closely behind.

As he watches them disappear from view, Oliver comes to realize that seeing Sara again, touching her, hugging her, hearing her voice, has healed the portion of his heart that has her name stamped on it. Breathing is a little bit easier than it was forty-eight hours ago. 

He loves her, it was that simple. And it is more than certain that he always will.


End file.
